Dixon's Hope
by GhostWriter84
Summary: A baby is left on Merle and Daryl's doorstep but who's the father? The boys try to find the Hope's mother whilst adapting to life with a baby. Rated M just for a few swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**This is a story for a good friend of mine thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

It was a hot summer's night and Daryl had his bedroom window wide open allowing what little breeze there was into his room. A small cry made Daryl roll over in his bed and open his eyes; he craned his head listening for the strange noise again. A few minutes past and he thought it must had been his imagination, he let his eyes close and the small cry came again. Daryl sat up in his bed and looked at his clock sitting on the nightstand. "Two in the morning." Daryl huffed pulling his body out of his bed. "If it's Merle I'm gonna whoop his ass." Daryl's brother Merle would often come home in the early hours of the morning high or drunk and end up waking Daryl.

Daryl walked out of his bedroom and walked into the dark living room; he fumbled for the light switch and managed to stub his toe on the old coffee table. "Fuck." Daryl grunted hopping on one foot he finally located the elusive light switch and the messy room was lit up. Daryl ran his hand through his dark sweaty hair and gave a sigh of annoyance. Merle was passed out face down on the thread bear couch fully dressed and dribbling. Empty beer cans and whiskey bottles were strewn across the floor. Daryl shook his head watching his older brother snore and grunt in his sleep; the small cry was heard again. Daryl thought it sounded like it was coming from outside, he crossed the living room and stood in an open pizza box. "Fuck sakes." Daryl muttered pulling the pizza off his foot the cheese made his foot stick to the floor as he walked. "Fuckin' pig sty." He huffed as he reached the door. Daryl turned the handle and opened the front door. Merle hadn't even bothered to lock up when he rolled in.

Something made Daryl look down before stepping out on to the front porch and it was lucky he did because on the floor was a bassinet and right next to it was a small pink bag. Daryl's crystal blue eyes grew wide in shock as he bent down and pulled back a soft pink blanket to reveal a small squirming baby. Daryl stood up and looked out into the night but he couldn't see anyone. Daryl picked up the bassinet in one hand and threw the bag over his shoulder; he carried the baby in to the house. "Merle get your sorry ass up." Daryl yelled at his sleeping brother giving him a firm kick with his naked foot, he held the bassinet firmly in his hand.

Merle snorted and rolled over sending his large muscular body tumbling to the floor with a thud. "Wha?" Merle groaned rubbing his eyes and blinking trying to adjust his vision to the living room light.

Daryl placed the bassinet on the old dirty couch and looked at his brother. "It's a baby." Daryl stated the obvious.

Merle shuffled his large body across the floor moving quickly away from the tiny bundle as if it was a bomb. "I ain't mine." Merle protested.

Daryl looked down at the baby its large blue eyes squinted up at Daryl and he gave it a soft smile.

It was then Daryl noticed something tucked away just under the blanket. Daryl pulled out a folded piece of paper; he unfolded it and looked down at the note. The writing was neat and small Daryl turned to Merle and read the note out loud.

_**Dixon.**_

_**This is Hope she's your baby. I can't cope with her so it's up to you.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**M.**_

Merle stood up moving slowly towards the baby. "Ain't mine, didn't you bring home that girl from the bar a while back." Merle snatched the note from Daryl's and looked at it. "Wasn't her name May?" Merle asked.

Daryl released a large huff. "Her name was Mary but let's take a look at your women." Daryl watched Merle squirm uncomfortably. "There's been Marsha the barmaid, Mindy from the coffee place, Mary-Anne who took over from Marsha after you gave her the clap and then there was Mandy from the strip club." The baby gave a shrill cry and the brothers looked at each other, both moved slowly towards the child. "Smells like it needs changin'" Daryl screwed up his nose.

Merle crossed his arms. "Well I ain't doin it." He huffed.

Daryl picked up that pink bag and opened it. The bag was full of baby supplies; he picked up the bag and shoved it into Merle's chest. "Hey, this is both our problem now so suck it up." Daryl snapped.

Both men could hunt down, skin and gut a deer but when it came to babies they were useless. Daryl had cleared a space on the living room floor and placed down a clean towel, he then carefully placed the tiny bundle on the towel. Both men knelt down over the baby.

Merle scrunched up his nose and his eyes started to water. "How the hell can somethin' that small smell so bad?" Bad smells had never bothered Merle before but this was one of the worse thing he'd smelt.

Daryl removed the diaper and both men leant back. Daryl gave a cough and squinted at the small girl. "You ain't no lady that's for sure." Daryl folded the dirty diaper and placed it in a trash bag. "What now?" Daryl looked a Merle whilst Hope waved her legs and arms in the air.

Merle looked back at his brother. "How the hell should I know?"

Daryl gave a shrug. "You were around when I was a baby. What did mom do?"

Merle smiled at the thought of his mom and tried his hardest to remember what she used to do. "Clean her up I think, then powder." Daryl grabbed the wet wipes that sat next to him and quickly cleaned Hope up. Merle grabbed the baby powder and gave it a firm shake. Baby powder filled the air and settled on both men and the baby. Daryl frowned at Merle and Hope squealed in delight.

Daryl then picked up the new diaper and looked at it. "Which ways the front." Daryl looked confused, he could fix a car engine why the hell couldn't he work this out.

Merle pushed Daryl out of the way. "Let me try." Merle placed the diaper under Hope and pulled the little tabs clean off the diaper. "Damn shit." Merle mumbled. "Give me another." Daryl handed Merle another diaper and he tried again. This time Merle managed to stick the diaper to himself. "Fuck." Merle was losing his temper.

Daryl moved forward to have a go. He placed the diaper under Hope and fastened the sticky tabs, it was looking good. Daryl smiled and picked the baby up and the diaper fell off and landed on the floor. Daryl sighed in frustration placing the baby back on the floor.

Daryl placed the last diaper under Hope he pulled the tabs free and Merle fastened the sticky tabs pulling them tight. Daryl the picked up Hope and smiled as the diaper stayed on. Both men rose to their feet looking around. Baby powder covered the room and they'd managed to go through a whole supply of diapers. Merle gave a little grunt. "Well that wasn't so hard now was it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012, DeviantDames, MarionArnold and the lovely guest who reviewed. Thank you.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Merle sat watching Hope wave her arms and legs around in the bassinet. "I was thinkin' bout the note." Merle mused. Daryl grunted he was trying to get ready for work, he was tired and grumpy from the night's events the last thing he wanted to hear was his brother coming up with crazy ideas. "What if she don't know who the dad is."

Daryl huffed. "What?" Daryl snapped. "It ain't like we're twins she's bound to notice she's sleepin' with two different men."

Merle glared at his brother and Daryl shut up, the look he'd just received from his older brother was one that meant that he'd get his butt kicked if he carried on. "Nah what I'm sayin' is you remember last December we had that party here." Daryl started to bite his nails; he didn't remember much about that night. "Well there was a pretty little thing you remember?" Daryl thought back to the night in question.

Alcohol and drugs had been passed around freely and then Daryl remembered her Maria. The woman had been stunning she had long brown hair that went all the way down to her butt and the largest brown doe eyes Daryl had ever seen on a person. Daryl at the time had been intoxicated and when Maria had offered herself to Daryl he didn't hesitate. "Yeah I remember." Daryl muttered as he went back to biting his nails.

"Well." Merle chuckled his laugh was dry and husky. "Once you passed out the girl came and wanted a real man." Merle laughed and Daryl frowned. Merle had always been the same if Daryl had something Merle would want it, even if he didn't like it Merle would take it to prove he could.

Daryl just shook his head. "So even if we track down Maria we still ain't gonna be none the wiser." Daryl looked in the small pink bag that arrived with Hope. "She needs some stuff; we're fresh out of diapers." Daryl looked at Merle. "I gotta go to work cause one of us has to earn a livin, you'll have to go."

Merle frowned he didn't do grocery shopping normally and now he was expected to drag a kid around the store with him. "I say we just find Maria and give the bitch her baby back. It ain't our problem she's a slut, besides there ain't no money in the tin." Merle nodded his head towards an empty jar sitting on the kitchen work counter.

Daryl worked at the local garage, he earned a decent wage but between Merle and the run down house his money didn't stretch far. Daryl would place a couple of dollars into an old jam jar in the kitchen, he'd say they were savings but he put them there so Merle wouldn't go searching for money. Daryl was smart; he needed to be growing up in his family. As soon as he was old enough to work Daryl had started to try and hide money to save for things but both Merle and his old man would find the money and steal it to go on benders. By the time Daryl turned seventeen he stared placing a small amount of money in a jam jar and both Merle and his dad assumed that was Daryl's savings but it wasn't. Daryl walked into his bedroom clothes laid on the floor and his crossbow sat in the corner, he smiled at it. The crossbow was the only gift Merle had ever given him and Daryl loved it. He bent down and pulled an old shoe box from under his bed and opened it. The box was filled with what most people would describe as trash but to Daryl it was his memories. There were a few old Polaroid pictures, one of his mom and him as a baby Daryl rubbed the old photo of his mom with his thumb and smiled, there was another photo of him and Merle on Halloween. Daryl was about three in the photo and was dressed as an Indian; he stood smiling broadly next to his nine year old brother who was dressed as a cowboy. That was the last year the boys had their mom in their lives. Daryl fought back the tears thinking about that final night. His dad had been beating seven shades out of their mom and she fell down the stairs, their old man had then walked over her and left the house to go drinking and Merle and Daryl had ran to her side. His beautiful mother lay on the floor gasping for breath and bleeding. Merle had phoned for an ambulance and Daryl had just sat next to her staring into her crystal blue eyes crying, he begged her to stay with him but she just gave up she looked at her youngest son and just gave up. Her death was ruled as an accident, their heartless father had said she was fine when he left and she must have fallen down the stairs. The police either believed him or couldn't be bothered to arrest the old drunk and sort out his two boys. Daryl wiped away a tear and grabbed the small wad of money that sat in the bottom of the box. It was only about one hundred and fifty dollars but it would have to do. Daryl had been saving to try and get the roof fixed but he could patch it up for one more year, Hope came first. Daryl placed the money in his pocket.

Hope let out a wail and Daryl ran back to the living room. Merle held the small baby rocking her in his arms. "I didn't do shit." The words shot out of Merle's mouth. Daryl looked at his brother trying to comfort the wailing baby. Merle's grey eyes were filled with panic. "Why won't she stop?" Merle rocked Hope faster causing the baby to cry harder. "She's bursting my damn ear drums!" Merle yelled over the crying.

Daryl looked just as panicked as Merle; he didn't know what the damn kid needed. Daryl's stomach gurgled and it hit him, Hope was hungry. Daryl grabbed the baby bag and pulled out the baby formula, he squinted reading the instructions. "Everything has instructions apart from the fuckin' kid." Daryl muttered placing a bottle on the kitchen counter.

Merle walked over to Daryl with Hope in his outstretched arms. "You take this fussy thing I'll do that." Making babies bottles was one thing Merle knew how to do. When Daryl was just a few months old their father had broken their mothers hand and Merle had become her little helper he'd make bottles and feed Daryl. Merle smiled at the thought of his brother as a baby.

Daryl sat on the couch with Hope cradled in his arms, her face was now turning bright red from screaming. Merle gave Daryl the bottle and he tried to buy Hope's silence with breakfast but it wasn't working. The small girl turned her head every time Daryl tried to put the bottle in her mouth, there was more milk over Hope's face than in her mouth and her crying grew louder. Daryl was getting frustrated. "You must have made it wrong." Daryl grumbled looking at the clock; he was going to be late for work if he didn't leave soon.

Merle sat next to Daryl. "I didn't do shit wrong." Merle snarled snatching the bottle from Daryl's hand. "You ain't doin it right is all." Daryl handed Hope to Merle.

Merle placed the teat gently to the baby's lips and she stopped screaming. Hope latched on to the teat and started drinking, her little legs moved around as she sucked and her hands reached out towards Merle's face. It was the first time Merle had really looked at Hope, her tiny face was round and chubby like all babies but her eyes were different, they were large so large that they seemed to take up most of her face and they were a dazzling blue. She had light sandy brown hair that had tiny little curls in it and her nose was button like. Merle found himself smiling at Hope as she guzzled the bottle.

Daryl watched his brother it was the first time he'd seen Merle look soft. Daryl rummaged around in his pants pocket and pulled out his money. Daryl placed it on the coffee table. "That's for you to take Hope shoppin'." Daryl instructed. "And I want the receipt I'll be back after work."

Merle watched his brother leave the house, once he heard the truck pull away and he knew they were alone Merle dipped his head low and kissed Hope gently on the head. He had no idea why he'd done this it just felt right to him. Merle hadn't felt so protective about another person since his brothers birth. "Just me and you kiddo." Merle put the empty bottle on the table and placed Hope on his shoulder patting her back gently. Hope gave a large burp and Merle laughed. "You're a Dixon that's for sure." Merle placed her back in the bassinet and started to get ready for his trip to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**I didn't realise how many people would enjoy reading this sort of thing but I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

**Thank you to Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby, deelove1, LeanneDaseyLover, Archnemeses, smkelover, Melissa, kadieliz and MarionArnold. All your lovely reviews made me write faster thank you. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Merle had got Hope ready for their shopping trip and as he left the run down house he realised two things, a baby was not going to be able to travel on his bike and he didn't have a baby seat. Merle pursed his lips and looked down at Hope squirming in her bassinet, her little cheeks were turning red from the cold outside and Merle gave a frown. He walked back into the house and picked up a set of keys that were hanging on an old dusty hook, he left the house again.

Merle walked past his bike and stopped by an old run down Dodge Charger. The car was Merle's first ever car. It had clearly seen better days its red body work was now a rusty orange and there was a large dent in the back bumper from the time Merle had given Daryl his first driving lesson and Daryl had reversed into a metal post. Merle placed the bassinet on the floor and wrestled with the passenger door. The door finally gave in and flew open, Merle picked up the bassinet he placed it on the seat and he wrapped the seat belt around it tightly. "Best I can do for now squirt." Merle mumbled. He climbed in the driver's side and placed the key in that ignition. It took a few turns but the car finally spluttered to life, black smoke poured from the exhaust and the car made a heavy rattling sound as he drove off down the old dirt track. Merle knew he could get a good price for scrapping the old car but he couldn't bring himself to part with it. The car was filled with too many memories, teaching Daryl to drive, driving nowhere in particular just to escape his abusive father not to mention the countless amounts of women he'd had in the car. Merle gave a smile and looked at Hope his smile quickly faded, she wouldn't be hanging around in the back of boys cars that was one thing he was sure of.

The supermarket was crowded and Merle knew from the get go this was going to be a pain in his ass. Merle picked up Hope and walked towards the shopping carts, he'd noticed women with children using carts with baby seats built in to them and Merle thought it would be the safest way to move around the store. Merle grabbed a cart and tried to put Hope in the seat, the small girl squirmed she didn't want to go in the cold seat; she wanted to stay in the large warm arms that held her. Hope gave a whine and Merle gave a harassed huff. "Just get in squirt I ain't got all day." Finally Hope gave up and her body slipped into the seat.

Merle pushed the cart into the store and he grumbled. People were wondering around everywhere clucking like chickens getting in Merle's way. It took the grumpy redneck half an hour to find the baby supplies and when he did his problems just grew by tenfold. Merle stood down one end of a large aisle that was filled with baby products. Merle looked down at Hope her large saucer shaped eyes looked back at him, she cooed and gurgled Merle felt his heart rate pick up he was drowning in a sea off baby products.

"Awww how cute." Merle looked in the direction of the voice. A small mouse like woman stood, she had short cropped hair that showed off her tiny face. The woman had a child sitting in her cart. "How old?" The petite woman asked.

Merle scratched his head he was trying to work out the dates in his mind he knew it took nine months to give birth and if Maria was the mom then Hope would be just gone two months. "Bout two months." Merle replied. "Her names Hope." Merle had no idea why he'd added that.

The woman smiled. "Well she's a cutie. You look a bit lost." The woman gave Merle a warm smile. "The furthest end of the aisle is new born to six months." Merle gave the woman a lopsided smile as she walked back to her cart. "I wish my husband would take care of our girl like you. Your wife is lucky." Merle stood silently for the first time in his life Merle Dixon had been left speechless someone thought he was good enough to have a wife.

Merle moved to the end of the aisle and looked through everything. "What the fuck!" Merle looked at the price of diapers. "Squirt we may as well wipe your ass on dollar bills!" Hope squealed and gurgled.

"Excuse me." Merle turned to see a stunning blonde woman with an overfull cart trying to get past him. She looked at Hope and then looked at Merle. "Oh she is cute." The leggy blonde bent over and started fussing Hope; Merle's eyes were drawn to the woman's butt.

Merle smiled. "Yeah honey bunch she takes after her ol' man." Merle was still leering at the woman's body when she stood up.

"I'm Laura." The blonde held out her hand and Merle shook it. "Your wife is a lucky woman; most men don't bother shopping with their kids." Merle was looking down Laura's top but she seemed blind to Merle's roving eyes.

"Names Merle and I ain't got no wife." Merle replied. "Just me and the kid."

Laura gave a smile. "Awwwww that's so cute a single daddy. Well Merle." Laura rummaged through her bag and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen and scribbled something down. "Here's my number just in case you ever need anything." Laura gave a little wink and carried on trying to push her overflowing cart down the aisle.

Merle gave a small husky laugh. "Well squirt you seem to be a pussy magnet. Maybe I should have had a kid sooner." Hope kicked her legs back and forth against the cart and gave a small squeal. "Hey calm down, don't mean your stayin' we find ya ma and you're goin' back." Merle played with a small curl in Hope's soft hair. "Maybe." Merle muttered under his breath.

* * *

Daryl sat on the reception desk in the garage eating his sandwich. He'd told Ernie, his boss, all about Hope. Ernie was the only person in town that took a chance on Daryl and gave him a job. Daryl had never let the old man down and he had quickly become Ernie's best mechanic. Lucy the receptionist had been listening to Daryl's story and had been on the phone for the last five minutes. Lucy placed the phone down and smiled at Daryl. "I was just talking to Rob." Rob was Lucy's husband; Daryl would often see him around town followed by their herd of kids. Daryl would often wonder who needs six kids. "We have some old baby stuff from Lily, you know just clothes, a booster seat for the car that sort of stuff. Well he said he'd bring it in when he comes to pick me up tonight."

Daryl gave a grunt. "Thanks you didn't have to." Daryl muttered, he wasn't used to people being kind.

"It's no problem." Lucy grinned. "Babies are expensive things."

Daryl just gave another small grunt and placed his trash in the bin before getting back to work.

A car pulled up and Ernie gave a large grin. "Daryl boy come here!" The elderly man called. Daryl did as he was told and walked over to the car. Grace, Ernie's wife stepped out of the car. Grace was a lovely woman she'd helped the Dixon boys on a number of occasions she'd even lent Daryl bail money for Merle. "Me and Gracie wanted to give you something for Hope. It's not much." Ernie opened the trunk and pulled out a flat pack crib. "You and Merle will be able to put it up."

Daryl bit his nails the attention and kindness was making him uncomfortable. "Thanks." Daryl muttered.

Ernie placed the box in the back of Daryl's truck. "It comes on the condition that we get to see the little girl." Ernie patted Daryl roughly on the back. "I want to see the only girl ever to make the rough, tough Daryl Dixon smile like a love sick school girl."

* * *

Daryl returned home that evening and started unloading the boxes of clothes and toys from his truck. Lucy had fitted the baby seat in middle seat of his truck; Daryl had attempted to fit the seat and failed miserably. Lucy had even been kind enough to give Daryl and Merle an old stroller, another thing Daryl felt like he needed a degree to put up. He was starting to dread putting the crib together.

Daryl opened the front door and a smile spread across his face. Merle laid on the sofa one of his legs had flopped off onto the floor, Hope was sprawled on Merle's large chest her little body rose and fell as Merle was breathing. Daryl gave a small chuckle as he looked at his big brothers face Merle had fallen asleep with a pink pacifier in his mouth. Daryl walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the old draw that contained junk and he pulled out an old Polaroid camera. He walked back in to the living room and slyly took a photo of Merle and Hope. "Always good to have somethin' to blackmail you with brother." Daryl muttered.

Daryl then bent down low to Hope's ear and gently rubbed her soft velvet cheek with his rough hand. "You sure a pretty thing bug." Daryl whispered to the slumbering baby. Hope gave a small whine and took a large breath, she opened her eyes and they met with Daryl's she made a soft babbling noise and Daryl smiled. Hope returned the smile and Daryl felt his stomach flip Daryl was the first person to witness Hope's first ever smile and it was the most perfect smile Daryl had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to Emberka-2012, deelove1, LeanneDaseyLover, kadieliz,** **Melissa, MarionArnold and piratejessieswaby.**

**All your reviews have made me so happy thank you. I'd just like to say two things before I start. I had two different messages sent to me after the last chapter. The first one said that I have written both Merle and Daryl completely out of character, my answer to anyone else who wants to say this to me is they have a baby for god's sake! This is just an interpretation of how I'd think they'd react to the situation. If you can do better please write the same story.**

**The second was a message asking if they could do art based on this story and this made my heart explode! Anyone who wants to do that please do and please let me see it. I think it would be so damn cute!**

**Thank you all again.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

A loud banging on the door woke Daryl. Hope howled and he sprang out of bed it was just gone midnight and Daryl was pretty sure whoever was hammering on the door wasn't calling for a social visit. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and ran to the living room. Merle had stood up from the couch and placed Hope in her bassinet. "Take her." Merle pushed the bassinet roughly into Daryl's free hand.

Merle pulled open the door. "Dixon!" A large heavy set man called to Merle. "Where the fuck you been boy?" The man tried to look past Merle to see where the crying was coming from. "We waited for you for an hour, you still in or what?"

Merle snorted. "I don't run my life by you sorry bastards, if I don't show it means I got somethin' better to do with my time." The man tried to look past Merle again and Merle placed his body in the way blocking his view. "Tell Ron he's gonna have to find someone else to do the run I got a better offer."

The man sucked in air through his teeth. "Ron ain't gonna be happy." Hope was still howling. "You got a baby in there? You know if you don't come tonight Ron will come round himself."

Merle huffed he'd promised to do a run for a local drug dealer a few months back it was an easy job, he done it hundreds of times and the money was good. Merle didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave Hope but then he didn't want Ron coming over. He didn't want that man near his kid. "Give me a second." Merle grumbled, he shut the front door and turned to Daryl who now held Hope close to his chest rocking her up and down. "I'll be back soon." Merle said grabbing his coat.

Daryl was it irritated by his brother's behaviour. "Where the hell you goin'?" Daryl barked at Merle. Daryl's voice made Hope cry harder.

Merle stomped over too Daryl placing his body close to his. Hope was sandwiched between their chests. "What's that matter Darlena? Did you magical get a pussy when the kid got dumped here?" Merle pulled away from his brother, Hope's wails stabbed him in the heart as he turned away. "Don't bother waitin' up." Merle left the house and roughly slammed the door.

Daryl walked to the window and watched a car drive off. No matter how hard Daryl tried Hope just wouldn't settle it was almost as if Merle's disappearance had truly upset the small girl. "C'mon now bug." Daryl soothed. "C'mon please." Daryl started humming and Hope settled a bit. "I ain't singing if that's what you want." Daryl muttered and Hope's cry got louder again. Daryl sighed. "Fine bug but you tell anyone 'bout this and me and you are gonna fall out." Daryl took a deep breath and started singing in low husky voice.

"You got someone here wants to make it alright.

Someone who loves you more than life right here.

You got willing arms that'll hold you tight.

A hand to lead you on through the night right here.

I know your heart can get all tangled up inside

But don't you keep it to yourself." Hope's crying soften and turned into a small whine.

"When your long day is over

And you can barely drag your feet

The weight of the world is on your shoulders

I know what you need

Bring it on home to me." Hope gave sigh, a yawn and that was it she fell asleep.

Daryl placed her gently in the bassinet and rubbed her cheek. "We'll put your crib up tomorrow, get ya a real room." Daryl bent down a kissed her cheek. "Night bug."

Daryl had taken Hope into his room for the night. He laid awake listening for Merle and as soon as he heard the door open Daryl closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Daryl woke Merle was already up. Daryl squinted at Merle his brother had a small cut just above his left eye and his knuckled were bruised. "What happened?" Daryl asked gruffly.

Merle stood up and pulled Hope from her bassinet. "Ain't nothin'" Merle raised Hope high in the air the baby cooed and gurgled she gave Merle a large gummy grin. "Me and Ron just came to a disagreement and I decided my talents could be used elsewhere." Merle looked at Hope's dirty face. "We should bath the squirt; she ain't like you with your one bath a month rule."

Daryl gave Merle a small grin, he was glad his brother wasn't going to be doing business with Ron. Merle was a talented man, more talented than anyone gave him credit for. It was Merle who taught Daryl everything he knew and there wasn't one thing that Merle couldn't fix but he'd wasted his life on drugs and drink. "Shut you yap." Daryl nodded to a bag in the corner. "We got new clothes for her over there. I was thinkin' we should do a room for her." Daryl squinted he was trying to read his brother.

Merle shrugged. "We can pick up some paint today I guess." Merle started running the water in the sink ready to bath Hope. "Put the crib up and shit." Daryl nodded and joined Merle by the sink as soon as Hope's tiny body hit the water she let out an ear piercing wail. "Well damn baby brother she hates bath time as much as you. She must be yours." Merle let out a large husky laugh.

Merle pulled the baby out of the sink and wrapped her in a towel. Hope grizzled and whined whilst Daryl placed a new nappy on her and Merle went to pick out some clothes. Merle pulled out a tiny white dress that had a rainbow on the front of it; there were two tiny pockets in the shape of clouds under each end of the rainbow. Merle stood silently for a few minutes looking at the tiny dress and he smiled his girl was so damn small and couldn't even talk yet but she was just perfect. Merle shook his head. "Don't be a pussy." Merle muttered to himself.

Merle pushed Daryl out the way and dressed the little girl. Daryl pushed Merle back trying to get in front of him to dress Hope, both men jostled for Hope's attention the baby just cooed and reached out her hands to the men.

* * *

Merle and Daryl were pushing a cart down aisles looking at paint. Hope had been happily babbling for the last five minutes Merle was pouting the presence of Daryl had made it impossible to get any women. Hope may have attracted the ladies but Daryl would shoo the women away, as far as he was concerned they were here for paint not women.

"What about pink?" Daryl asked. "She's a girl and girls like pink."

Merle just gave a snort he slowly and gently rubbed his finger down Hope's nose making the little girl go cross eyed. Merle chuckled he watched Daryl turn the corner and placed his face next to hers. "You're all kinds of special squirt." Daryl came back around the corner and Merle stood up straight.

An employee walked down the aisle. Daryl figured it must be a part time job for the boy, he look incredibly young and classically good looking. He wore an expression that made it seem like he really didn't want to be in work. "Hey excuse me." Daryl called making the young boy stop and turn he gave Daryl a look of annoyance. "We're lookin' for pink paint."

The boy gave a huff and Daryl felt like the boy could do with a boot up his ass. "This way." The boy led them down a few aisles. Merle pushed the cart and every now and again Hope would squeal at him if she felt he wasn't paying attention to her. "Her are the pinks sir." The man gave the men a look of disgust when he used the word sir as if the redneck brothers weren't worthy enough to hold the title. "What shade do you want?"

Merle and Daryl both looked at each other and answered together. "Pink." As far as they were concerned pink was pink.

The boy huffed and Merle gave him a glare that meant he was one more huff away from a punch to the jaw. "There's powder pink, candyfloss, rosebud, strawberry ice-cream, baby pink, pink blush, cherry blossom, angel dust pink, viva pink, pink surprise and baby elephant pink."

Daryl scowled. "Elephants are grey." He snapped irritably.

The boy rolled his eyes and Merle walked over to the rude boy. "Listen here." Merle looked at the boys name tag. "Sam, my girl wants pink and she's gonna get pink even if I have to invent a new kind of pink. I'll call it Sammy just got his ass whooped by ol' Merle pink." Merle snarled.

Sam took a big gulp and gave a frightened smile; he reached for a tin of paint and handed it to Merle. "This is our most popular ballerina pink."

Merle snatched the pain and roughly patted the boy on the back. "See now that ain't so hard is it Sammy."

After the paint and room decorations had been paid for Daryl picked up Hope and started to walk to the truck. Hope was transfixed by Daryl's goatee her pudgy hand reached out and she grabbed his beard giving it a tug. Daryl smiled. "That's mine bug." Hope's hand flew up to Daryl's mouth as if she was trying to silence him. Daryl placed a kiss on her palm and Hope squealed in delight at the feel of Daryl's beard.

* * *

The boys got home and placed Hope in the baby bouncer that Lucy had given them. Hope yawned and both men stood over her. Hope's eyes fluttered and she gave a contented sigh causing her little chest to rise and fall sharply; both men shoved each other to get in front of Hope. Both of them wanted to be the last thing Hope saw before she fell asleep.

Hope gave a small grunt and sleep took the little girl away from her boys. Daryl and Merle stood over her watching her sleeping form. Neither of the Dixon boys would admit it but this little girl had entered their lives and wrapped them both around her little finger. The big bad Dixon's had been tamed by a small child who had no idea of the affect she had.

Daryl gave a small grunt and looked around. "Let's start this bedroom I don't need the bug sleepin' in my room again. I nearly stepped on her last night."

Merle picked up the can of paint. "Go get the shit from the shed then baby brother." Daryl left out the back door and Merle placed the paint on the floor and played with Hope's sandy brown curls. "Daddy's gonna take care of ya squirt." Merle stood up and carried the paint into the room.

Daryl came in carrying an array of paintbrushes and smiled at Hope. Daryl made sure Merle wasn't anywhere in sight he placed the paintbrushes on the old coffee table and knelt down in front of Hope. "You sleep bug. Daddy won't let anythin' bad happen to ya."

"Hey brother you gonna get ya worthless ass in here and work on squirts room?" Merle's voice boomed through the house.

Hope stirred a little but didn't wake. "I'm comin' keep ya voice down, there's a baby sleepin'." Daryl hissed. Hope smiled in her sleep and Daryl wondered if she knew how much she meant to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**Thanks to deelove1, piratejessieswaby, Brazen Hussy, MarionArnold, Emberka-2012, DeviantDames and Melissaax3. It's your reviews that keep me updating quickly.**

**Please reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Hope's room was beautiful. The walls were a soft pink and the boys had stuck large flowers on all the walls, the crib had gone up easily and they'd even hung a mobile above it. The boys had even placed a plaque with Hope's name on the bedroom door. Daryl was itching to bring Hope in and show her the room but Merle had got a phone call and left. He had told Daryl to wait for him to come home or he'd kick his ass.

Daryl sat in the front room watching Hope sleep a small frown made its way across Daryl's face. He didn't want Hope to sleep he wanted to play with his girl. Daryl leant forward rubbing his thumb against Hope's cheek. "Hey bug, wake up for daddy." Hope stirred and grizzled. "C'mon now don't be like that it's time for lunch." Daryl picked Hope up and planted tiny kisses all over her face. Hope gave a huff and placed her pudgy palms on Daryl's face. "What's wrong bug da-" Merle pushed open the door and entered the house. "Daryl is gonna get you food." Daryl wasn't ready to call himself daddy to anyone but Hope, especially not in front of Merle. Daryl had spent his whole life being beaten into believing that love was for the weak and he didn't want to be the butt of Merle's jokes about how he was a pussy and a girl. "Where ya been?" Daryl asked whilst grabbing a bottle for Hope.

Merle just grunted and threw a few magazines on to the table. "You workin' tomorrow?" Merle asked removing his coat and throwing it on to the couch.

Daryl looked confused. "Nah, day off why?" Daryl moved over to the couch and sat down with Hope he placed the bottle in her mouth.

Merle sat next to his brother, he gently took one of Hope's little feet and kissed it. Hope gave a smile making milk leak out of the side of her mouth. The milk ran down her cheek and Daryl used his thumb to wipe it away. "Cause I got a call from Joe." Joe was a local farm owner. Joe was getting old, some said to old to be running the farm by himself. Joe's farm was getting run down and his family had all moved on so it was just him on his own. "He's got some jobs that need doin' and I'm fed up with bein' stuck here with squirt, so I'm goin' round tomorrow." Merle lent over Daryl to rub Hope's nose. The truth was that Merle would love to spend all day with the baby girl but he'd watched Daryl buy all of Hope's things and it made him angry, not at Daryl but at himself. Merle had decided he wanted to be able to provide for his girl so he'd phoned Joe and promised he do the first few jobs for half price if he took a chance on him and Joe had reluctantly agreed.

Daryl lifted Hope to his shoulder and patted her back. "Okay. Can we show bug her room now?" Merle nodded and smiled at his brother. Daryl's face lit up as he slowly stood up and started to walk towards the room.

* * *

Merle sat slouched down on the sofa his feet were on the coffee table and he was engrossed in reading a magazine. To Daryl it looked like Merle was reading the latest issue of Biker Babes but Merle had hidden a parenting magazine inside the other magazine, he was like a child hiding a comic book inside a school text book. "Hey do you reckon squirts had her jabs." Merle was reading an article about the importance of vaccinating your baby.

Daryl chewed on his nails at the idea of Hope getting her shots. "Dunno why?" He didn't want someone sticking a needle into Hope and hurting her.

Merle shrugged. "We should check it out. You missed your shots and you're a weedy shit now ain't ya." Merle flipped the page he yawned and closed that magazine. "Why don't ya bring the squirt up to the farm at lunch time tomorrow? She can see the animals."

Daryl gave a nod he thought it would be nice to take Hope out, even if it meant fighting with the stroller. "I'll phone the doctor tomorrow, you know check out the shots and stuff." Daryl looked at his brother. "You know they're gonna ask questions and stick their noses in our business." Daryl started to worry about people coming around and checking up on them, he didn't want to lose Hope.

Merle shrugged. "No one ever bothered with us growin' up don't think they'll bother with squirt." Merle stood up. "I'm off to bed." Before going to bed Merle wandered into Hope's room. The little girl slept peacefully her little mouth turned into a smile; it was almost as if she felt Merle's presence. Merle lent on the crib and moved in close to the baby. He took in her scent, he loved the smell of his girl she was perfect. Merle placed his large finger in Hope's tiny hand and her palm clasped shut; the tiny movement made Merle's heart skip. "Damn squirt you just get cuter everyday don't ya." Merle slowly pulled his finger free. "Your daddy's gonna make ya proud. You wait and see." Merle swallowed as lump rose in his throat he stood up and left Hope to her dreams.

* * *

Merle was sitting on top of the barn fixing the roof when he saw Daryl's truck appear down the dirt track. Joe had been impressed with Merle's new work ethic he'd offered him more work and Merle had jumped at the offer.

Daryl jumped out of the truck and lifted Hope out. Merle smiled at the girl squirming in Daryl's arms, his brother had wrapped her up in a large green coat and a little frog hat sat on her head. Daryl had even put tiny little boots on the girl. Merle moved over to the ladder and climbed down. "You brought my food brother?" Merle yelled. Hope swivelled her head in the direction of Merle's voice her large blue eyes tracked him until he reached her side. Merle walked over to Daryl and Hope, he placed his large dirty hands either side of Hope's face and kissed her on the forehead.

Daryl nodded to the truck. "In there. We got an appointment on Monday for the doctors." Daryl looked at his brother ramming sandwiches into his mouth. "I've taken the day off work, we can go together." Merle just nodded.

"Well, well Daryl Dixon." Daryl turned to see Joe. "Haven't seen you in donkey's years boy." Joe tickled Hope's cheek. "And this must be Hope. How you doin' girlie?" Joe cooed. "You know you three are the talk of the town."

Daryl snorted. "Well then people got to much time on their hands if they got time to gossip 'bout us." Daryl and Merle were used to being the town's gossip.

Joe gave a warm smile. "Relax boy, this time it's all good. Folks are sayin' they ain't seen no finer parents than you two." Daryl gave a smile and Hope grabbed his goatee and started pulling it.

Merle finished his food and grabbed Hope from Daryl's arms. "C'mon squirt I'll show you a horse." Merle strode towards the stables.

Joe looked at Daryl. "I ain't had a harder worker than you brother and that's the truth." Joe patted Daryl on the back again and the old man wondered off towards the house. "I'll put a pot of coffee on." The old man called to Daryl.

Merle held Hope out towards the horse. The animal gave a large snort and Hope's eye grew wide and her mouth made a large "O" shape, Merle laughed. "Tell ya what squirt I'm gonna buy you a pony one day."

Daryl walked in and stood by Merle's side he ran his hand down the horse's nose. Hope watched Daryl and reached out towards the large creature. "She's growin' fast." Daryl said whilst playing with Hope's curls. They hadn't had Hope long but Daryl could already see the changes, Hope has put on weight and she seemed to be incredibly alert.

Merle gave a light snort and kissed Hope's cheek. "She's alright ain't she? I mean….." Merle stared at his brother. "She's gonna stay with us." Merle watched Daryl staring at Hope neither of them had talked about Hope staying, the plan was to find Maria and give Hope back but Merle didn't want to.

Daryl gave Merle a firm nod. "Yeah our girl is stayin'" Daryl and Merle smiled at each other both men were willing to die for the little girl.

"Right." Merle kissed Hope again. "I gotta work." Merle turned Hope to face him. "Just remember squirt I wasn't the one who book ya in for your shots." Merle rubbed his nose against Hopes causing her to gurgle and squeal.

Daryl scowled. "Hey that ain't fair. You were the one who brought it up." Daryl took Hope from Merle. "We'll see ya at home brother." Daryl gently took Hope's arm and made her wave to Merle. The giant bear like man gave a small soft wave back and went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, MarionArnold, Emberka-2012, CosplayerHikari, Melissaax3, Archnemeses and the guest who reviewed. Thank you all so much.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Daryl and Merle sat in the doctor's waiting room. It was crowded and noisy; babies' screams and cries bounced around the room making Daryl feel increasingly nervous. Hope sat on Merle's lap she hadn't taken her eyes off Daryl. Hope gave Daryl a smile and a high pitched squeal. A small man came out of a room and looked around. The man pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Hope Dixon." The man called out.

Merle kissed Hope on the top of the head. "That's us brother. Here take the squirt." Merle let Daryl pick up Hope. Merle didn't want to hold the child whilst she was getting vaccinated, he didn't want her to associate him with pain.

Daryl entered the room first. The room was small and clinical the man had stood holding the door open for the men. "Come in gentlemen and take a seat." The small man cleared his throat and motioned to two seats. "I'm Doctor Turner." The doctor looked at both men. Merle was slouched down in the chair his legs were spread out in front of him and he'd crossed them at the ankle. Daryl was holding Hope close to his body he looked like he may throw up any moment. "Now I understand Hope is here today for her shots but I'm more concerned by the lack of details on her form." The doctor's eyes darted between the two men.

Merle had pulled himself up in the chair his whole body tensed up. "So what ya sayin'?" Merle's voice was little more than a menacing growl.

Doctor Turner shifted slightly in his chair. "Well...we need to know more about your...situation."

Daryl looked at Merle his fists were now balled on his lap. "She got dumped on us." Daryl mumbled pulling Hope closer to his body. "We got left a note."

The doctor gave a small nod of his head and started writing on a sheet of paper that sat on his desk; this seemed to frustrate Merle further. "What you writin'?" Merle's grey eyes were now cold and hard he wasn't about to let anyone take his girl.

The doctor looked up at Merle and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Mr Dixon this is a serious matter the safety and welfare of a child is an important matter." The doctor placed his pen down on the desk and clamped his hands together. "We need to inform the police so they can try and locate the mother, we also need too arrange visits to make you two are the best option for Hope."

Merle stood up with such speed that the chair he'd been sitting on hit the floor. "Course we're what's best! We're her kin and that's all that counts." Merle's breathing had become deeper and his jaw was tightly clenched. "Where was your lot when me and my brother turned up with broken bones huh? Where was your best interests then you stuck up fuck!"

"Merle sit down." Daryl tried his best to use a forceful tone but when it came to his big brother Daryl knew whatever he said wouldn't make a difference. Hope gave a shrill cry and Merle looked down at his brother and the child, he picked up the chair and sat down. Daryl looked back to the doctor. "What sort of visits?" Daryl asked rocking Hope in his arms.

"Well someone will come out and visit your home. It's nothing to worry about Hope seems healthy and happy and that's all we care about." Doctor Turner gave Daryl a small polite smile and Merle huffed. "Now Hope let's take a look at you."

The boys watched the doctor like hawks as he weighed and measures Hope, their little girl took it all in her stride she just babbled and cooed at the strange man. "Well everything seems fine, who wants to hold her whilst I administer the shots?" The doctor looked at both men and Merle roughly pushed Daryl forward.

Daryl slowly walked over to Hope and placed his head softly on Hope's. "Hey bug you be brave okay." Hope just gave Daryl one of her perfect smiles.

"Okay ready?" Doctor Turner asked. Daryl gave a sharp nod and the shot was given. Hope's eyes grew wide and she stared at Daryl as if he was the one who caused her the pain. Hope threw her head back and let out a wail, Daryl closed his eyes the sound was soul breaking a large slam was heard and Daryl opened his eyes and swivelled his head. Merle had left the room. Hope was still screaming in pain her tear filled eyes stared at Daryl almost begging him to stop the pain. Daryl's throat tightened and he pulled Hope to his chest.

Merle stood outside of the room he was leant against the wall. He rubbed his face and let out a tired sigh, he was starting to wish he'd never read that stupid article in that damn magazine.

* * *

The drive home was silent. Hope sat in her seat between the two brothers she'd fallen asleep and she gave tiny grunts in her sleep. "So." Merle looked at Daryl. "What are we gonna do 'bout these busy bodies pushin' their noses into our business."

Daryl gave a slight shrug. "It ain't like we treat Hope bad so we should be fine." Daryl glanced at Merle. "If you keep your trap shut."

Merle's face turned in to a snarl. "You remember who you're talkin' to boy. You're my baby brother and you don't tell me shit." The truck pulled up to the house Merle kicked the door open and jumped out. Merle slammed the door shut with such force the truck shook, Hope woke up and started shrieking Merle stormed off towards the house leaving Daryl alone with the wailing baby.

Daryl sighed and picked Hope up out of her seat, he placed her on her lap. "Don't worry bug I won't let anyone take you and if they try they'll get an arrow in the ass."

Daryl entered the house and pulled out Hope's changing mat. He placed it on the floor and then placed Hope on it. Merle was stomping around slamming Hope's bottles on the side Daryl stood up and glared at his brother. "What the fuck is your problem." Daryl was getting annoyed by his brothers temper tantrums.

Merle looked over at his brother, Daryl never used to talk back to him but just lately his baby brother had no problem voicing his opinions. Merle strode over to Daryl and shoved his brother roughly in the chest. "Like the fuck you don't know. We spent years being beaten and not one fucker helped us, now we got a kid and they want to take her away. They ain't doin' it. I won't let 'em."

Hope still laid on the floor she waved her hands and feet but the brothers paid her no attention. "You need to stop actin' like a kid Merle. They ain't gonna take her nowhere." Daryl yelled back at his brother. Merle grabbed Daryl's shirt and pulled him closer to him. "Merle." Daryl whined trying to break free from his brother's grip. Merle lifted his fist ready to punch Daryl. "Merle! Hope!" Merle's eyes looked down too Hope who had rolled herself on to her stomach and had lifted her shoulders and head off the floor. She looked like she was doing a little push up Hope smiled at her boys.

Merle released Daryl and both men dropped to their knees beside her. "She ain't ever done that before." Merle's voice was light and happy he looked at Daryl. "I ain't lettin' them take her." Merle said firmly.

Daryl played with Hope's silky hair. "Me either she's ours now and there ain't one livin' person who's takin' her from us."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love writing this story and knowing that others like it is amazing.**

**Special thanks to NewFaeTales, piratejessieswaby, Brazen Hussy, MarionArnold, Emberka-2012, ArmedWithMyComputer and Melissaax3.  
**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Daryl and Merle had spent the last two days attempting to clean the pigsty that was their house. Merle was completely shocked to discover that the bathroom tiles were white and not grey. The old tiles had been that colour for as long as he could remember. Daryl had been busy cleaning the kitchen and had discovered something in the fridge that he was sure moved when he poked it.

Merle walked into the kitchen holding Hope. "Why we gotta clean again?" Merle moaned. He didn't see why they had to try and impress some stuck up pencil pusher.

Daryl tied up the full trash bag and placed it to one side. "It's for the best. Anyways it's about time we cleaned this shit hole." Daryl looked at Merle. "Hey Merle you think we should get a Christmas tree?" Merle and Daryl had never celebrated Christmas; the only miracle that could occur for them in December would be avoiding a beating from their old man.

Merle lifted Hope up in the air; she wiggled her arms and legs and squealed in delight. Hope could now tell the difference between Merle and Daryl and both men would argue over who was Hope's favourite. "Yeah don't see why not. Maybe get a few decorations and shit." Merle placed Hope in her bouncer and there was a small firm knock on the door.

Daryl opened the door and a tall slim woman stood in front of him. Her ginger hair had been pulled back in a tight bun and she reminded Daryl of a bird with her large nose and tiny beady eyes. The woman gave Daryl a polite smile and extended her arm. "Hello Mr Dixon I'm Alice Smith and I'm here to help you." Daryl shook the woman's hand.

Merle slouched down on the old couch. "We don't need no fuckin' help." Merle muttered under his breath earning him a stern look from Daryl.

Daryl stepped to one side allowing Alice to enter the house. "And you must be the other Mr Dixon." Alice stretched her hand out to Merle but the giant redneck didn't shake the woman's hand.

Merle grunted. "We sugartits if I must I must." Merle gave a husky laugh. Alice looked around the room her eyes were drawn to Hope who sat happily in her chair.

"You know Mr Dixon one day Hope will be a young lady and how will you feel when men call her sugartits and other vile names?" Merle's mouth dropped open slightly he was stuck for words. Alice bent down and smiled at Hope. "And that must make you Hope." Hope just gave the woman a smile and pointed a chubby finger at Merle.

Alice went to pick Hope up and Merle leapt up pulling Hope from her seat. "Ask before you go touchin' my girl." Merle snarled.

Daryl glared at Merle; his brother was going to ruin everything. "Okay." Alice sat down on the old worn out couch. "Hope's mother what's her name?"

Daryl took a seat next to Alice the woman pulled out a pen and notepad. "We think it's Maria we don't know her last name."

Alice scribbled on her pad. "Okay so Hope would have been conceived when?" Alice looked at Daryl.

Merle plonked his body the other side of Alice, the small woman was nearly crushed between the brothers. "December the second." Merle answered. Hope made a grab for Alice's pen as it darted around the paper.

"Okay. So I'm just going to do some checks on the house and then I'll send my report through to my superiors and then you two will receive a copy within seven working days." Alice stood up and looked around. "Shall I start with Hope's room?"

Alice checked nook and cranny asking questions as she went about her business. Merle had kept a close eye on the woman poking around their house giving her small grunts and growls if she became too intrusive. After a couple of hours Alice returned to the living room.

Alice placed her pen and pad away and gave the boys a warm smile. "Well that's me done." Alice noticed Daryl biting his nails. "Oh please don't worry I shouldn't tell you anything but I've written that I strongly suggest Hope stays with you two." Both men smiled. "The only two suggestions I have for you both is that you child proof your house, I have a pamphlet for you." Alice handed the pamphlet to Daryl. "I'd also suggest you both taking a DNA test. If the mother is found and wants her child back you're going to need proof that one of you is indeed Hope's father." Alice gave both men a firm handshake and left.

Merle punched his fists in the air and gave a large whoop whilst Daryl just stood rooted to the spot with a large grin on his face. "You hear that squirt." Merle picked up Hope he then span around with Hope in his arms. "You're stayin'" Hope didn't know what was going on but she seemed just as excited as her boys, Hope squealed and smiled waving her arms around.

Daryl flicked through the safety pamphlet. "We betta baby proof this place." Daryl squinted. "We even need to baby proof the toilet." Daryl sounded surprised.

Merle's raised his eyebrows. "What the fuck? Do they think she's gonna go swimmin' in there or somethin'?"

* * *

Merle had returned from a day of hard work. Since word had gotten out about the work he did at the farm he had been inundated with work. Daryl had taken Hope to visit Ernie and Merle needed a beer. He opened the fridge and placed it on the kitchen unit Merle then tried to open the kitchen drawer to get the bottle opener but the drawer wouldn't open. "What the fuck." Merle scratched his head and pulled the drawer again. "Huh?" Merle pulled on it again he was staring to get frustrated. "Fuckin' stupid piece of shit." Merle was now yelling at the drawer pulling on it with his full weight. The drawer flew open and cutlery spilled across the floor and Merle held half the kitchen drawer in his hand.

Daryl walked in holding Hope. "We're home." Daryl called out; he turned around and saw Merle breathing heavily with his jaw clenched and a broken drawer in his hand. "What the hell have you done?" Daryl placed Hope down and walked over to his brother.

Merle pointed to the hole where the offending drawer had been. "It wouldn't open." Merle whined in a childlike manner.

Daryl shook his head. "I placed child locks on them all." Daryl picked up the cutlery and placed it on the side. "Like the pamphlet said."

Merle snorted. "Well fuckin' stop it the kid ain't even walkin' yet, let alone juggling fuckin' knifes. I need a piss." Merle muttered walking out of the room.

Walking to the bathroom Merle could see Daryl had gone baby proofing crazy. All the power sockets had been covered, there wasn't a single sharp corner left in the house and the doors had been fitted with a device to stop them slamming closed on Hope's finger. Merle walked into the bathroom and attempted to lift up the toilet seat but he failed miserably. "Fuck." Merle moaned. "DARYL GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!" Merle's cries off frustration made Hope start crying and Merle let out a large groan of frustration, his house had not only become child proof it had also become Merle proof.

* * *

Daryl had spent the evening teaching Merle how to open everything with a child safety device on it. Merle now lay on the floor on his back. He held Hope in his arms and was lifting the small child up and down like he was bench pressing her. Every time Hope reached Merle's face he'd kiss her on the forehead Hope would give out laughs and coos that made the giant man smile.

Daryl watched his brother playing with Hope. Daryl bit his nails trying to bring up the subject of a DNA test, the topic made Daryl feel sick inside but he needed to know if he was Hope's father. He knew both he and Merle were already too attached to the little girl and that someone was going to get hurt. "So what do you think to this DNA test?" Daryl asked quietly.

Merle stopped playing with Hope and pulled her close to his chest. Hope lifted the top half of her body off Merle's chest so she could see his face. "Nah, no point the squirt has Dixon blood and that's good enough for me." Merle stated.

Daryl frowned knowing full well they needed to get the test but Daryl also knew it was futile to argue with Merle. "'Kay." Daryl mumbled. "So Ernie says Santa is gonna be comin' to the mall soon we should take bug." Daryl got slightly giddy at the though of Hope's first Christmas he wanted to make it everything he never had.

Merle gave a large yawn. "Sounds good to me." Merle poked Hope's little button nose. "Come get her I need to get up."

Daryl picked up Hope and her hand went straight to Daryl's wispy sideburns. Hope played with the hair in her hand and her eyes started to close. She kept snapping them open trying to fight sleep but between Daryl's warm arms and the lullaby of his beating heart she was helpless, she gave a tiny yawn and fell into a world of sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing I'm enjoying you all guessing who the father is. All your reviews make me write so much faster. Thank you.**

**Thanks too ArmedWithMyComputer, TWDGuest, Brazen Hussy, MarionArnold, Archnemeses, Emberka-2012, LeanneDaseyLover and Melissaax3.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Christmas cheer had been well and truly caught in the Dixon household. A holiday that once meant nothing to the men had become the most important date on the calendar. Merle had gone and cut a large tree down from the woods ignoring Daryl's attempts to tell him it was illegal but as far as Merle was concerned he wasn't going to pay for something that he could get for free. The tree had been decorated with dazzling lights and decorations that Hope seemed mesmerised by but then again so did Merle and Daryl.

The boys had brought Hope's first Christmas present. It was a silver charm bracelet. They had decided each special occasion Hope had they'd buy her a new charm for it. The bracelet so far held three charms one was a small silver heart with Hope's name engraved on it, the other was a silver arrow with Daryl's name engraved and the last one was a bear with Merle's name engraved on it. Each charm represented their family.

Hope sat on Daryl's lap he'd been trying to feed her for the last twenty minutes but she kept trying to push the bottle away to look at the sparkling Christmas tree. "C'mon bug I ain't havin' ya wakin' me up in the middle of the night 'cause you're hungry." Hope pulled a face of pure annoyance at Daryl and gave a harassed scream.

Merle entered the house carrying two large bags. The giant redneck shivered. "It's colder than a polar bears balls out there." The older Dixon placed the bags on the floor and threw his large coat to one side. "Wouldn't be surprised if we got snow this year." Merle walked over to Hope. "How's it goin' squirt?"

Daryl placed the bottle on the coffee table. "She don't want her dinner." Daryl yawned and nodded too the large bags. "What's in them?"

Merle plonked his body heavily down next to his brother. "Just toys for the squirt." Merle wiggled his finger at Hope and the girl grabbed it squeezing it in her palm. "Girls gettin' a good grip on her now." Merle bowed his head kissing the tiny balled up fist.

Daryl gave another yawn. "I'll put her to bed." Daryl stood up with Hope the small girl made a fuss as Daryl tried to remove her from the room with the tree. "C'mon now you stop that or Santa won't visit you. He never once visited me or Merle 'cause we were naughty." That was the excuse their father had always given the men and for a long time both Daryl and Merle believed it. Daryl turned to Merle. "Made you a plate of food."

Merle pulled his tired body off the couch. "Thanks." Merle picked up the plate of food and started shovelling the food into his mouth.

Daryl placed Hope in her crib the little girl grizzled at Daryl. "You ain't winning no arguments by fussin'. Now you get one story tonight ya hear." Daryl picked up a large hard back book called Myths and Legends. It was an old library book Daryl had stolen when he was nine years old and he'd devoured every page of the book, seeking comfort in its pages after every one of his fathers beatings. Daryl smiled. "This is a good one. El Chupacabra." Daryl stood over Hope's crib so she could see him reading to her. "Y'know I once saw a Chupacabra, scared the shit out of me. When you get bigger me and you will go hunt it down together." Hope gave a large yawn and Daryl started to read. "El Chupacabra. It can change colours at will, has a hairy, reptilian body with spines all along its back and an obsession with blood. El Chupacabra translated into English means "the goat-sucker," because that's exactly what it does. El Chupacabra made its first appearance in the farmlands of Puerto Rico where it left tons of goats dead. All of the goats had been left fully intact, but were drained of all their blood. El Chupacabra is said to be able to fly and is also able to blend into its surrounding by changing colour just like a chameleon. At night El Chupacabra will be black or grey in colour, while in the day it will change to a green or grey-green, similar to the vegetation around it." Hope gave out gentle snores and Daryl smiled. He was sure he was supposed to be reading his girl fairy tales but he didn't want to fill her head with the lie that there was always a happy ending and that a handsome prince would save her from the monsters. After all no one saved him or Merle from their monsters.

Daryl walked back to the living room where Merle sat on the floor surrounded by gifts and wrapping paper. Merle had attempted to wrap a few of Hope's gifts but had failed miserably there were holes in the wrapping paper, Sellotape was clinging to everything apart from the wrapping paper and Merle had a large pink bow stuck on his elbow. Daryl watched Merle for a few moments Merle cussed at the gifts. "You gonna watch or help?" Merle snapped at Daryl.

Daryl shrugged and walked across the room, he sat next to Merle placing his finger on the corner of the brightly coloured gift wrap allowing Merle to stick it into place. "You know they can wrap this stuff for you." Daryl frowned as Merle had stuck his finger to the paper.

Merle gave a snort. "I ain't payin' someone to do a job I can do." Daryl looked at the poorly wrapped gifts and decided next year he'd do the gift wrapping.

* * *

Both Merle and Daryl woke early the next morning each one was as excited as the other. Today was the day they were taking Hope to see Santa. Daryl has dressed Hope in a reindeer onesie complete with a hood that had ears and antlers on top of it. Hope sat in her bouncer smiling. "Aww damn bug you're just too cute." Daryl went to kiss Hope but his attempt was thwarted by Merle shoving him out the way.

Merle held a camera in his hand. "Smile squirt." The camera flashed and Hope's eyes were wide in shock from the bright flash she looked like she didn't know if she should cry or laugh but the laughter won and she placed her pudgy hands together and giggled.

Daryl picked up Hope and placed her warm winter coat on her. Merle grabbed her mitts and placed them on her tiny hands and then wrapped a scarf around her neck. All that could be seen from the mass of clothes were Hope's large oval blue eyes. Daryl smiled she really did look like a bug all snuggled in her warm clothes. "Time for Santa." Daryl smiled. The brothers left the house and got in in Daryl's truck, Hope as usual was placed firmly between the brothers.

Daryl was driving and Merle flicked on the radio making Hope coo and bounce in her seat. Merle gave Hope a soft smile. "I was thinkin' we should get her a pink truck. You know when she's old enough to drive." Merle smiled at the thought of Hope growing into a young lady but a young lady who could hunt, cuss and win a bar fight if she needed too.

Daryl gave a lopsided smile. "Yeah we should start a college fund for her as well. I ain't havin' her stuck here for the rest of her life."

Merle nodded. "What do you think she'll be?" Merle started thinking about all the possibilities for Hope. "A lawyer would be good." Merle joked giving one of his large husky laughs.

Daryl laughed and glanced over at Hope. "Nah our girls gonna be president." Daryl wanted great things for Hope and he'd do anything he could for the girl.

* * *

The shopping mall was overcrowded and the line for Santa was never ending. Lucy stood in front of Merle and Daryl with her children attached to reins, each child entangled themselves in one another's reins and Lucy looked harassed. "So this is Hope. Wow you're so adorable and…..big." Merle proudly held Hope out to Lucy so the woman could get a good look. Hope gave a gummy smile. "That smile is adorable, you should enter her in the bonny baby competition this weekend, she'd win first place for sure." Lucy's children pulled her forward and the hoard jumped on Santa like a pack of wild dogs.

Daryl watched Lucy finish her Santa visit and get dragged off by the children. "Next." A small woman dressed in an elf costume called to Daryl and Merle. "Awwww who have we got here?" The woman asked in a baby voice.

Both Merle and Daryl stood with their chests puffed out, the boys had been given so many complements over Hope that the pure pride was just shining out of them. "Her names Hope." Daryl smiled.

"Well you are the cutest bundle of joy I've ever seen in my life. Yes you are." The woman gently poked Hope's nose and the baby gave a small huff. "Okay so you boys want to take Hope to sit on Santa's lap and then she gets a photo with him." Merle and Daryl walked towards Santa and Hope gave a little moan.

"It's 'kay bug he ain't gonna hurt you." Daryl said softly.

Merle placed Hope on Santa's lap and the little girls eyes grew wide as she watched her boys step away. "HO HO HO! What's your name little girl?" Santa boomed. Hope swivelled her head and gave the man a frown, she clutched his beard in her hands and started pulling on it. "No, no little girl don't pull on Santa's beard." Santa's voice was a little too stern for Merle's liking.

Merle strode forward and Hope looked at Santa and pointed at Merle whilst babbling. Merle leant towards the man playing Santa. "Listen my girl wants to pull on your beard so you'll let her do it and smile 'kay. In fact if my baby girl wants you to dance the cancan in a fuckin' bunny costume you'll do it." Merle snarled. Santa gave a large gulp and nodded. "Good man." Merle tapped the man on the shoulder and walked back to Daryl who was just glaring at his brother.

Hope bounced on Santa's lap her eyes glued on her two boys waving to her. "Okay smile." The lady dressed as an elf took a picture and Hope laughed. Daryl walked forward and took Hope from Santa's lap the man was just grateful it wasn't Merle who came towards him this time.

Merle and Daryl took Hope around the mall both men spoiling her rotten. Daryl had brought Hope a new pair of pink baby converse, whilst Merle had brought her a tiny leather biker jacket with her name bedazzled across the back in pink diamante. Hope had fallen asleep in her stroller and the boys decided it was time for home.

* * *

Daryl had placed Hope in her crib whilst Merle placed the photos of Hope on the fridge he ran his large thumb over the photo and smiled. Daryl entered the kitchen he yawned and scratched his head. "Fancy take out?" Daryl asked sleepily. Daryl couldn't be bothered to cook anything and he knew Merle wouldn't cook.

Merle picked up a menu and grabbed the phone. "Sure your treat baby brother." Daryl rolled his eyes it was always his turn to pay. The last time Merle paid for take out was just before Merle went to jail so the older Dixon saw it as bad luck to pay for his take out now.

Merle and Daryl sat in the living room both weary from the long day. A large knock came from the front door. Daryl stood up the heavy knocking continued. "Alright." Daryl called. The delivery man sounded like he was coming through the door. Daryl opened the door and his mouth dropped open standing in front of him on his and Merle's front porch was Maria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**A lot of reviewers are asking if this is AU or if I'm going to move on to the outbreak. I had never really thought about it in all honesty. A friend requested the story and I didn't realise it was going to be popular so I only planned on doing a couple of chapters and then all you lot reviewing spurred me on to do more. So after a bit of thinking and asking Holly who requested it, I'm going to end it at the start of the outbreak. **

**Thanks again too jinxleah, Archnemeses, kadieliz, , Emberka-2012, deelove1, MarionArnold, Brazen Hussy, Killerbee77 and LeanneDaseyLover.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Daryl stared at Maria her long brown hair was lank and dull, her face looked gaunt, dark circles rimmed her large brown eyes and her skin was pale and wax like. "Maria." Daryl's voice was low and croaky.

Merle had bolted to the door shoving Daryl out of the way. "You ain't havin' her." Merle quickly barked.

Maria pulled out a handkerchief and coughed into it as she placed it back into her pocket Daryl noticed flecks of blood on it. "I'm not here for Hope the police found me."

The brothers looked at each other and stepped back allowing Maria entry to the house. Maria looked around and gave a soft weak smile; it was a vast improvement over the last time she was there. "You wanna sit." Daryl pointed to the old couch. Maria nodded and sat down.

Merle took in Maria's appearance. "You look like shit girl. What happened?"

Maria coughed again and took a wheezy breath. "Where is she?" Maria asked looking around the living room.

Merle scowled he wasn't letting this woman near his girl until she answered all his questions. "Sleepin' start talkin' and you can see her." Merle was standing above Maria with his arms folded.

Maria bowed her head and played with her fingers. "After the party I fell pregnant and I guess you both know I slept with both of you."

Daryl sat next to Maria. "Yeah it came up." Daryl mumbled.

Maria gave an embarrassed wince. "Well after I had Hope I became sick the doctors don't know what's wrong with me. When my family heard about me being ill my mom phoned me and told me to come and stay with them."

Merle shrugged. "What's that gotta do with squirt?" Merle wanted the woman to tell her story and leave.

"Well I hadn't seen my family for years, they'd disowned me. My family are very religious and they didn't approve of my lifestyle but once they heard I was ill they wanted me to move to Atlanta with them." Maria wiped a sweat bead from her brow. "If they knew about Hope they'd never take me back so I had no choice."

Daryl wore a sympathetic look on his face whilst Merle just looked disgusted, he'd never leave Hope. Merle snorted. "So you left your kid to two men who ain't the nicest of people so you could get back in good with ya family." Merle's lips turned up and twitched into a snarl. "You're a piece of work."

Maria's eyes grew wider. "I did what I thought was right for my child." Maria sounded wounded she looked at Daryl. "Can I see her? Please just one more time before I go back to Atlanta."

Daryl looked at Merle the older Dixon glared at his brother. Daryl bit his nails, Maria was Hope's mother and he couldn't deny a sick woman her child. "'Kay." Daryl stood up. "But not long she needs her sleep."

As Daryl left the room Merle pushed his body down towards Maria placing his large hand either side of her body on the sofa, his face was close to hers and Merle's eye were filled with hate. "Listen bitch you may have my baby brother fooled but not me. You take a quick look at my girl, you say goodbye and you don't ever come back." Maria tried to move but Merle had her trapped. "She's mine and I'll kill whoever tries to take from me, you hear?" Maria gave a frightened nod and Merle stood up straight. Daryl entered with Hope and Merle's expression softened.

Hope whined in Daryl's arms she clearly didn't appreciate being woken from her sleep. Merle took Hope from Daryl and kissed her face until she gave a small cry. Merle looked down at Hope's sleepy pouting face. "I'm sorry squirt but your womb donor is here to see ya."

Daryl scowled at Merle. "Merle she's sick."

Merle held Hope close to his chest. "Well ain't that more reason for us not to let her touch squirt."

Maria stood up and walked over to Merle. Hope swivelled her head too look at the strange woman and clamped her little hands firmly to Merle's shirt. "She looks happy." Maria smiled. "May I hold her?"

Merle pulled his body away. "No!" He snapped.

"Merle give her Hope." Daryl strode towards his brother.

Merle backed away. "No! She ain't hers she's mine and if you wanna side with this cheap trick then maybe you should take your skinny ass to Atlanta with her." Merle was willing to fight his brother for the girl in his arms. "Ain't no one taking her I'll fight everyone and everything. I'm gonna have to be dead before I let anyone touch my girl!" Merle was now yelling and his whole body shook with rage.

Maria stepped back. "I'll go." She said softly. Maria handed an envelope to Daryl. "This is for Hope when she gets older its just to tell her why I did what I did." Maria hugged Daryl. "Thank you for looking after my baby." Daryl walked Maria to the door.

After Daryl closed the door he span too face Merle. Daryl was angry at his brother. "Fuck sakes Merle the woman could be dyin' and you won't let her hold her kid!"

Merle wanted to punch Daryl out but having Hope in his arms made it impossible. "She could've come to us." Merle spat. "We could've looked after her and Hope. You think I'm a cruel bastard?" Daryl looked shocked by Merle's reaction to Maria's illness. "I wouldn't throw out my baby and the woman that birthed her. I'd have made an honest woman of her made her a Dixon."

Daryl stood speechless for a few moments; Daryl was shocked Merle loved Hope just as much as he did. "She was probably scared." Daryl tried to defend the woman who had given them Hope.

Merle's face twisted into an evil look. "I don't care. I hope that bitch dies a horrible painful death. Like I said you're free to join the bitch but don't you ever drag your sorry ass back here." Merle walked out of the room.

Merle placed Hope down in her crib and played with her hair. "I love you squirt and I promise you if anyone wants to take you away they'll go through me first." Hope kicked her legs and babbled.

* * *

Daryl was feeding Hope breakfast when Merle woke up. Daryl kissed Hope on the head and looked at Merle. "Maria told me her birthday." Daryl placed Hope's bottle down and looked at Merle.

Merle smiled. "Yeah what is it?"

"September the sixth." Daryl rocked Hope in his arms. "She's just gone three months."

Merle stood up and puffed out his chest. "Ya know they ain't supposed to be able to place their hands together 'till they're four months." Merle strutted over towards Hope. "You're a genius." Merle knelt down and rubbed his nose against Hope's. "Right." Merle got back to his feet. "I gotta go to work. See ya later."

Daryl rubbed Hope's rosy cheek. "I love ya bug." Daryl kissed Hope and stood up with her. "You wanna go for a walk with daddy?" Hope gave a shrill squeal. "I guess that's a yes."

Daryl dressed Hope and placed her little boots on her feet. Daryl held one of Hope's mitts in his hands; he still couldn't believe that he was responsible for something so small and precious. Daryl strapped a baby carrier around his body and placed Hope securely in the carrier. "I'm glad your uncle Merle ain't here. He'd really take the piss."Daryl left the house and walked into the woods taking his crossbow with him.

Daryl carefully walked through the wood until he came to a small clearing where a river ran through it. Daryl placed his crossbow down and pulled Hope out of the carrier. "In the summer I'll take ya for a swim. Just me and you bug." Daryl walked over to a large tyre hanging from a tree. "Merle hung this for me when I was seven. I fell from it and cut my head open now daddy's got stitches in his head." A bird chirped and Hope swivelled her head to try and find the owner of the chirp. "Just a bird bug ain't nothin' to worry 'bout." Daryl moved over to a small plant. "This is poison ivy; ya don't want to touch it." Daryl saw a movement from the corner of his eye; he slowly walked back to the crossbow and picked it up in one hand. Daryl firmly held Hope in the other arm, he raised the crossbow and an arrow flew. "And that's a squirrel." Daryl looked down at Hope who was smiling at him; her large blue eyes sparkled in the sun. "That'll teach it for not hibernating." Daryl muttered to the dead squirrel. He pulled the arrow out of the tree and Hope tried to grab the dead squirrel that dangled from the arrow. "Now you ain't playin' with arrows not until you're at least five." Daryl placed his crossbow back on the floor and put Hope back in her carrier. "Wanna go for a swing?" Daryl placed his body on the tyre swing; he slowly and carefully started swinging. Daryl started to hum softly and then he started to whisper in Hope's ear. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." As Daryl rocked and sang to Hope she started to drift off to sleep. Daryl yawned and found himself wondering who Hope would call daddy first and if either him or Merle would ever find Hope a new mommy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**So this is it the last chapter I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for your lovely comments.**

**Thanks you to piratejessieswaby, Brazen Hussy, DeviantDames, Emberka-2012, Archnemeses, TwilightEclps, Melissaax3 and MarionArnold.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Christmas day had arrived and the boys had everything ready for their girl. Daryl brought Hope into the front room and the little girl swivelled her head to try and see Merle. Hope never seemed completely happy unless both her boys were together. Hope gave Merle a gummy grin and pointed at him whilst swinging her legs against Daryl's chest. Daryl kissed Hope on the top if her head and took a quick smell of the baby's hair. "She's always pointin' at ya." Daryl sat on that floor in front of the large array of gifts. He place Hope between his legs and propped her back up against his chest.

Merle smirked and sat opposite Daryl and Hope. "It's cause she loves me more is all." Merle wiggled his finger at Hope and she made a grab for it.

"Pfft. Poor kid just wonders what the hell you are." Daryl teased. "Now let's give her the gifts."

Hope was well and truly spoilt. As well as toys and clothes the boys had got their girl enough books to start her own library. "Next year a puppy." Merle took Hope off Daryl and picked up the final little box. "Now this is for you to remind you of us." Merle kissed Hope's cheek. Merle unwrapped the box to reveal the silver charm bracelet, as Merle held it in front of Hope it caught the winter sunlight streaming in from the window and sparkled. Hope bounced her body on Merle's knee and squealed in delight she made a grab for the alluring object and Daryl laughed.

Daryl stood up and yawned. "I'm gonna put the coffee on. You want some?" Daryl asked. As he stood up he looked out the window. "What the..." Four squad cars came flying up to the old house. "What have you done now?" Daryl looked at Merle whilst opening the front door. Merle placed Hope in her bouncer and joined his brother.

A large blonde officer gave the Dixon boys a smug grin. Merle pushed past Daryl and stood in front of the officer. "Well if it ain't officer Fuck Witt." Merle snarled. "What ya doin' here come to give my Christmas present?"

The officer gave a snort like laugh. "C'mon now Dixon the amount of times I've arrested you. You know my names Freckwitt." Merle noticed an elderly couple standing behind the small group of police officers. "And we're here for the baby." Both Daryl and Merle looked at each other and they both made a run for the house. "Take 'em down boys." Freckwitt yelled to the other police officers.

Officers flew for the boys and Merle took a swing at them before four officers pinned him to the ground. Merle grunted whilst trying to pull himself up from the floor but it was futile. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya all!" Merle screamed. "Ya hear me!"

Daryl was quicker than Merle and made it into the house where Hope sat happily bouncing away. As Daryl got to Hope he was wrestled to the ground forcefully. Daryl tried to catch his breath and gave a whimper as he raised his head slightly off the ground to look at Hope. Officer Freckwitt entered the house and picked up the small girl causing Hope to scream and cry. Daryl wrestled with the men on top of him trying to get to his girl. "Put her back." Daryl yelled." I'll kick your nuts up to your throat." Daryl was pulled to his feet and he wildly kicked his legs around. "I'm gonna stomp all your asses. I swear!" Daryl's howls just made Hope cry harder.

Hope wailed as she was taken out of the house Daryl was being dragged behind her. Freckwitt handed Hope to the elderly lady and she attempted to ease Hope but it wasn't working. Hope was screaming she didn't know what was going on but she knew her boys were upset. Daryl had now been pinned to the outer wall of the house, he kept trying to pull forward towards Hope but the officers would let him get so far and slam him back into the wall. Daryl's back was in agony from being continuously slammed against the brickwork of the house but he didn't let the pain show. He wasn't going to give the pigs the satisfaction. Merle was still being held in place on the floor a gun had now been placed at his head to stop him from moving. Freckwitt placed Hope and the old couple back in the patrol car and gave the brothers an evil grin. "That is Mr and Mrs Blake, Maria's parents. Maria is in hospital with a fever when she broke the news of her baby and...well...they want to raise her in Atlanta." Freckwitt squatted down towards Merle an evil glow seemed to surround the vile officer. "You boys ain't got no proof you're the daddy so the Blake's get her." The officer gave a chuckle. "I wouldn't let you two raise a dog." Freckwitt stood up and got into his patrol car, he gave that boys a wave and drove away.

The brothers were released and the other officers disappeared one by one. Merle stormed into the house screaming in rage he picked up the Christmas tree and launched it across the room, anger and pain burnt through him. Daryl felt his throat close and he swallowed hard fighting back the tears he walked into the house and looked at his brother. "We gotta get a paternity test." Daryl looked at Merle he knew if they could prove one of them was the farther they'd be entitled to access.

Merle walked over to Daryl and gave his brother a hard shove. "You think any courts gonna give us access over Hope when she's livin' with a perfect fuckin' family."

Daryl pushed Merle back. "We need to try!" Daryl balled up his fist.

Merle bowed his head and sniffed. "Fuck this I'm goin' out." Merle left the house slamming the door behind him.

Daryl let out a large animal like scream of frustration and punched the wall, leaving a giant hole in the dry wall. Daryl walked over to the fridge and picked up the photo of Hope on Santa's lap, he was about to tear it in two when a sparkling caught his eye. It was Hope's bracelet Daryl picked the bracelet off the floor and clenched his jaw. "We'll get you back bug one way or another."

* * *

A week had past since Hope left and life had gone from bad too worse. Merle had returned to his life of drugs, alcohol and cheap women to numb the pain of his loss whilst Daryl had become completely withdrawn he'd barley speak to anyone.

Daryl had phoned a lawyer about paternity test but the lawyer had just told Daryl what he already knew they'd have to go to court and with his and Merle's track record the court wouldn't be on their side.

Daryl had just come in from hunting; he spent a vast amount of time in the woods alone nowadays. He couldn't cope with Merle's mood swings when he'd been on a cocktail of drugs and alcohol. As he entered the house he noticed Merle covered head to toe in blood. The sight of his brother caused Daryl to drop his crossbow in shock. "What the fuck Merle?"

Merle gave a large husky laugh. "Ain't ya seen the news?" Merle pointed to the television a reporter was sitting behind a news desk showing clips of one person attacking another. Daryl grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"Again we urge everyone to stay inside. If you get bit make your way to the nearest hospital." The reporter looked nervous as he pressed his ear piece tighter to his ear. "Breaking news just in the epidemic has just become worse. Government officials are giving orders to head to Atlanta as a safe zone. Stay away from any affected people." Daryl looked at Merle.

Merle carried on throwing food and supplies into boxes. "I met two of those freaks on the way home one of 'em tried to bite me so I tackled him. He kept tryin' to bite me so I stabbed him everywhere he didn't go down not 'till I stabbed him in that brain. That's the kill shot brother...the head." Merle handed Daryl a box. "Load it in your truck we're headin' to Atlanta."

Daryl gave a small smile. "We gonna get bug." The thought of Hope in danger made Daryl feel sick but then the news said Atlanta was safe for now so his girl would be okay.

Merle nodded. "We're gonna go to the Blake's and take what's ours." Merle loaded a gun and placed it in his waistband. "Let's go." Merle left the house.

The boys loaded all the supplies in the back of Daryl's truck. Daryl sat in the driver's seat for a moment and pulled Hope's small silver charm bracelet out of his pocket. "We're comin' for ya bug." Daryl muttered. He watched Merle pull off and followed his brother, right now the boys were all each other had but neither of them would rest until Hope was back with them.

* * *

**I know some people may be a bit upset I didn't leave Hope with the Dixon's but I thought it tied in with the season one storyline slightly. I always wondered why Merle went to Atlanta with the group (it was probably too get more drugs) he must have really pushed to go with the group because they didn't seem like they wanted him there. It would also make sense for the season two storyline of Daryl's search for Sophia. **

**Thank you all for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow thank you all I didn't expect such a great response to the ending and it seems lots of people want a sequel. So I decided I'd start a sequel and this is all thanks to my reviewers Brazen Hussy, tanakaL, piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012, Archnemeses, jinxleah, MarionArnold, CosplayerHikari, LeanneDaseyLover and BeingLolaStar.**

**The sequel will be called "Hope in the darkness" it should be up sometime this week and there is a reason I used the surname Blake for Hope's mother and grandparents. I really do hope you all enjoy the next story and thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories it makes me so happy.**


End file.
